永遠の雪
by melancholymelody
Summary: The one event in which Kudo Shinichi was rendered speechless by his childhood friend Mouri Ran with the help of her best friend Suzuki Sonoko.


The air was brisk and cold. Snow fell gently around the lone figure as it made its way down the dimly lighted street. She sighed, the puffs of air condensing as steam and blinding her vision for a second there. It has been a year since he was gone. Was he ever coming back? She wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek, her heart heavier with each step she took. Did he even remember her? Was she even that important of a person to him? After all, to Kudo Shinichi, she was nothing more than a childhood friend right? An annoying childhood friend who was starting to seem like nothing but a burden to him…

"Ring!"

The sound of her phone ringing startled her and she jumped, jostled out of her thoughts abruptly. Frowning, she unzipped her bag as she quickly stuffed her fingers in, her hands frantically grasping for the nearest rectangular-shaped object she could find. There was no hurry to answer the call; she was in no rush. Yet, her heartbeat quickened as she clenched her chattering teeth, the tears welling at the corner of her eyes. She simply could not help herself. No matter what happened, that small glimmer of hope that resided in her refused to go away. It kept her thinking that just maybe; the identity of her current caller could be the famous detective that stole her heart 18 years ago.

"Ran, do you want to go Christmas shopping together sometime in the afternoon?" Sonoko's cheerful voice greeted her on the other end, sending her hope crashing into a million pieces, "I have some Christmas gifts I need to get for my family and Makoto-san and it'll be nice to have some company along."

Ran smiled, the tears falling down her face as she did so. She knew it would not be him. She knew it was all false hope speaking. Yet, it did nothing to assuage the pain she felt in her heart. It did nothing to help. The disappointment was still there, and so was the bitterness. Nothing changed.

"Ran? Ran? Are you still there?"

Sonoko's frantic voice transmitted through the speaker of her phone, eliciting chunks of laughter from Ran as she struggled to maintain a cheerful composure.

"Oh Sonoko, sorry about that!" she replied, a forced smile already in place, "You just caught me by surprise that's all."

"Surprise," Sonoko teased as she laughed heartily, "Are you sure you aren't just dreaming about that particular handsome and popular famous detective that so happens to be your childhood friend?"

Ran blushed, her face turning as red as a tomato as she stared down at her feet in embarrassment. Shaking her head in denial, she skillfully changed the topic of the conversation and started questioning Sonoko about Makoto's most recent karate tournament instead, successfully diverting attention away from her.

"…And you know, his kicks were just so perfect and accurate, he looked so handsome in that instant!" Sonoko continued gushing on, not noticing that a full hour has passed since she begun talking, "I can't say that the previous boys weren't good but Ran, I think I might have found the most perfect boyfriend ever…"

The most perfect boyfriend, huh? Ran mused. Looking to the cloudless sky above her, she sighed once more, her back leaning heavily against a neighboring street lamppost. Her best friend had found a good man to rely on and she was really happy for her. Still, she could not help but wonder if the time would come when she would praise Shinichi to the skies like what Sonoko was currently doing and would be blissfully unaware of it all till someone points it out to her. Or was she and Shinichi destined to be like parallel lines of geometry, living in the same universe of mathematics but never fated to cross each other paths till infinity?

Looking away from the skies, Ran began to cry, the stream of tears flowing like a broken tap of water as she struggled to hold the sobs in.

_Shinichi_, she cried in her heart, the sadness overwhelming her senses in that instant, _do_ _you even miss me at all?_

Miles away, a boy that looked no more than 3-4 years old let out a huge sneeze, his nose twitching as he furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement, pushing up his glasses as he did so. He swore he could almost hear someone screaming at him a second ago. Looking around him, his suspicions were concluded to be unfounded when not a slightest shadow in the room moved. He was utterly alone. Shrugging, the great detective got back to work, ignoring the familiar tingling sensation at the back of his mind. He would settle it after he was done solving the mystery of the case file he was currently holding. It could wait.

* * *

"Ne, Ran?" Sonoko questioned the silent musing partner next to her, "Don't you think that the male waiter who served us just now is really cute?"

"Eh?" Ran looked up from the cup of coffee she was holding in her hands, "Who are you talking about?"

Sonoko sighed. Lowering the cup of coffee in her hands, she stared straight into Ran's dispirited eyes, her gaze serious and firm for once.

"How long more is he going to keep you waiting?" she uttered, ignoring Ran's eyes that had widened in shock with the question she had spoken, "And how long more are you going to wait for him?"

Ran pursed her lips, her fingers clutching the hems of her shirt in nervousness and anxiety.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, her hands trembling as she tried to keep them still, "He hasn't contacted me in months."

"Months," Sonoko repeated incredulously, "It's been months and he hasn't spoken a word to you. The nerves of that bastard, Kudo Shinichi, just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Sonoko, Shinichi really isn't like that."

"Then what is he like?"

Ran bit her lips, all retorts vanished from her mind. Sonoko's question was a simple one. A year ago, she would have answered it with the utmost confidence. He is Kudo Shinichi, her childhood friend and the best detective of the East Japan. He is intelligent and deductive. No trick escapes his eyes. Whenever she is upset or mad, he will always be there for her to comfort her. Although he receives countless love letters from other female students, she knows that he has never accepted one, indicating that he is not a player. He has always been kind to her and has a great character at heart. All of the above were descriptions of him she would have uttered without a pause in the past, but now, why is she hesitating? Why were the words not moving past her lips?

"Shinichi is… " Ran mumbled, the tears welling up in her eyes, "Shinichi is… Shin…"

Clutching the hems of her skirt, Ran blinked furiously as her vision blurred. Why was it so difficult to speak? Why did her throat feel so congested? Why couldn't the words flow off the tip of her tongue?

"Shinichi is a detective and he… He…"

Staring at her friend who looked like she was about to burst into tears as she struggled to compose a sentence, Sonoko's eyes darkened, the knuckles on her hands turning white.

"I think that's enough."

She interrupted Ran's stuttering, causing Ran to look up at her in surprise.

"Sonoko?"

"I'm sorry," Sonoko apologized, "I shouldn't even have asked."

"No, you shouldn't apologise, it's me-"

"Of course that Kudo will still be the same idiotic pervert he always is." Sonoko cut into Ran's speech, her eyes twinkling as she burst into laughter, "Why will that pervert even change his ways of life? Remember that one time when your Kudo-kun touched an old lady's arm by accident? I can never forget the look of disbelief on his face when the old lady accused him of molestation. It was hilarious! Remember his face…"

Slowly, the ends of her lips curved as Ran smiled from the bottom of her heart. The hands that once clutched the skirt in fear now loosened as she watched upon Sonoko in immense gratitude, allowing the girl to ramble on and on about the interesting and juicy details about her childhood friend, Kudo Shinichi.

"You should have seen his reaction!" Sonoko continued her rant seemingly unaware of the situation as Ran nodded accordingly, her eyes misty with tears.

_Arigatou Sonoko-chan_, she whispered in her heart, _thank you for saving me from the embarrassment of answering._

And as she sipped the coffee in her hands while Sonoko's speech bored on, Ran could not help but think that maybe, just maybe, the pain of missing him would not be that unbearable today.

* * *

It was late at night by the time Ran reached home. Pausing at her doorstep, she took a deep breath of air in before she gently pushed the door open, afraid to wake her father up and thereby face his wrath.

She was lucky. There was no one in the living room she just entered. Leaning against the door, Ran let out a sigh of relief. Judging by the loud snores that could be heard across the living room, it seemed like her father was already fast asleep.

Phew! That was one situation she definitely wanted to avoid if she could. Heavens knew how overprotective her father could be when it came to his daughter. She was sure her father would skin her alive if he found her returning home at this late hour.

_Then again, Otou san probably got drunk during dinner time, _Ran thought as she noticed the cans of beer strewn across the living room floorboards and the unfinished bento takeaway placed on the coffee table. _Maybe that is why he did not stay up late at night to wait for me. I guessed I got lucky, huh?_

Ran smiled as she began tidying up the mess her father left behind. She finally understood the key to finding her happiness. Indeed, it truly did not matter if Shinichi was not in her life at the moment. There were many people besides Shinichi who cared for her. Unlike him, they placed her as their topmost priority and they would do anything in their power to make her happy. What more could a girl like her ask for? Ran laughed.

_Shinichi, I guess I will be fine without you after all. I have found my happiness here with everyone who loves me and cares for me. That is why, Shinichi, you must do your best investigating your case and faster return to me alright? I will wait forever if it is for you, Shinichi. I have loved you even before I knew what the meaning of love is._

"Ran nee chan, what are you thinking about? You're smiling to yourself like something good has happened to you!"

Ran jumped, her heart almost leaping out of her chest.

"Conan kun!" she exclaimed, turning to meet the little boy that was staring up at her in confusion, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Well," Conan turned his head to the side, hands tucked in his pocket, "Ran nee chan was not back so..."

"You were waiting for me to come home?" Ran stared at him in slight disbelief, her eyes starting to tear as warmth quickly enveloped her heart.

Blushing, Conan nodded, confirming Ran's words to be true. Without any hesitation, Ran engulfed the younger boy in an embrace, wrapping her arms around his small stature. The poor boy did not even have the time to react as Ran hugged him tight, resting her head against the crook of his small shoulders as the tears streamed down her face.

"Arigatou."

She spoke so tenderly in his ears despite the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Shinichi smiled. This was the Ran that he knew. She was always so selfless, always so giving...

_Ran, you make me fall in love with you every single day, you know?_

_You are the foolish angel of my life forever._

"Ne, Conan kun," Ran suddenly whispered, startling Shinichi out of his thoughts, "Are you still in contact with Shinichi?"

"Eh?" he turned to her in puzzlement, "Shinichi nii chan?"

"Yes," Ran answered, releasing Conan from her embrace as she smiled, "You see, I prepared a gift for him but I don't see how I can give that idiot tantei since he disappears all the time and never bothers to leave a phone number at all."

Conan's fists clenched at her words and his eyes darkened momentarily as a shadow flitted across his face.

"I can give it to him, Ran nee chan," Conan lowered his head, speaking to the ground he was standing on, "I guarantee he'll receive it so you can trust me with it. I'll be meeting with Shinichi nii chan tomorrow after all!"

"You'll be seeing him tomorrow?" Ran questioned, her eyes widening in surprise, "He's back home?"

"Er.. yes. Kind of," Conan replied flusteredly, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, "You see, he just has enough time to stop by his house to pick up some clothes before he has to leave again. He will stop by Professor Agasa's house though so I'll be able to meet him for a short while."

"Oh, I see." Ran uttered in complete disappointment, "I guess he doesn't care to see me huh?"

"No. I'm sure it's not like that!" Conan replied immediately, "Shinichi nii chan really misses you! He talks about you all the time!"

"Is that so?" Ran laughed at Conan's enthusiasm, her eyes filled with joy, "Are you sure you did not mistake Sherlock Holmes for my name?"

"No, I'm sure. It's true. I heard him talking to himself the other time! Shinichi nii chan misses you too, Ran nee chan." Conan insisted to her. _Besides, I am not that much of a mystery otaku geek to mix up your name with Sherlock Holmes, Ran. Do you truly think so little of me?_

Ran chuckled at Conan's reply. She bet the 3 year old kid did not even realise that he was currently wearing a pout on his face. Conan may be super intelligent for his age but it was times like this that she was reminded of the child he was at heart. She loathed admitting it but it was such instances that Conan reminded her of Shinichi. She could not deny it no matter how hard she tried. There was a real striking resemblance between the two. She even harboured a long suspicion for a while that Conan might really be Shinichi all this time.

"Alright then," she replied Conan, breaking the muse of her foolish thoughts, "I'll trust you to pass it on to him properly okay?"

"Yes!" Conan nodded happily. Ran was smiling again. He needed to know no more. His world was perfect. He could almost taste the joy on his lips. Unfortunately, such happiness was short lived. Without a single indication of what was to happen, Ran abruptly punched him on the shoulder, sending him tumbling backwards as his eyes reeled in shock at such a sudden display of violence.

"Ran nee chan?"

His question was silenced as Ran caught him in her arms and pulled him close to her, kissing him on the cheek and breaking his trains of thoughts altogether.

"Ran nee chan? What-"

"Conan kun," Ran interrupted his speech, a smile still present on her face, "Be sure to pass it to him properly okay? Give it to him word for word and action for action."

Then, she left Conan alone in the darkness as she climbed the stairs to her room, leaving the poor boy staring at her in total puzzlement.

_What in hell was the meaning of that?_

Behind the closed door of her room, Ran grinned, her mind recalling what Sonoko had taught her a few hours earlier...

* * *

_"Ran," Sonoko whispered sombrely as the pair sat in the cushy seats of her limousine while Sonoko's chauffeur drove them around the city, "Are you really going to continue waiting for him?"_

_There was no need for explanation. Ran instantly knew who Sonoko was referring to. Meeting Sonoko's eyes, Ran raised her head and nodded, her silence speaking volumes that words could never express._

_Sonoko frowned. There were countless arguments that came to her mind when she heard Ran's answer but none of those she dared to utter. Deep down in her heart, Sonoko knew. There was no way she could dissuade Ran from waiting for him. Their bond ran deeper than what was displayed on the surface. The red thread of fate connected them together. Even if Sonoko wanted to, she could never bear to separate them from each other. Sonoko sighed. Why was their love so tough? What did they do to deserve such treatment? Would the heavens never grant happiness to this pair of dedicated lovers?_

_Sonoko was just about to heave another sigh of frustration when an idea suddenly popped into her head and she rubbed her hands in excitement, a sly grin making its way up her face._

_"Since you're so determined to wait for him, I guess there's no helping it then," Sonoko cackled evilly, "We'll need to find a way for you to contact him regularly and I know the perfect idea just for that!"_

_"What? What idea do you have in mind?" Ran asked warily, both hands held up in front of her to hold Sonoko at bay as she caught sight of Sonoko's gleaming eyes._

_Sonoko smirked in response._

_"Well, the plan is this..." Sonoko uttered on as Ran nodded dumbly, unable to comprehend how her friend could conceive such manipulative plans._

* * *

It had been 8 days since Shinichi had received his 'gift' from Ran and his mind still could not comprehend what the girl had meant by her actions; the kiss she gave him after she punched him. Sure, the punch he could understand. He had abandoned her time and time again after all. It was only natural that she would feel mad at him. He saw that punch coming all along. In truth, he probably deserved it. It was nothing new, but the kiss? The kiss was just mind-boggling. Shinichi blushed to himself. What was the kiss even supposed to mean? I miss you? I love you? Or was it meant to be a goodbye kiss but him being the idiot that he was never realised it?

Unable to stifle his curiosity any longer, Conan made sure Ran was occupied with cooking in the kitchen before he sneaked out to a phone booth across the street of the agency and dialled the agency's number, the voice changing bowtie held firmly in his hand.

"Mushi Mushi, this is Mouri Detective Agency. How may I help you this morning?"

Ran's sweet voice greeted him on the other end, her cheery disposition instantly driving all his frustrations away.

"Hey Ran, it's me, Shinichi. I just wanted to ask you-"

"I know what you're going to ask." Ran stated as a matter of fact as she interjected Shinichi's words.

_Did Shinichi truly think she would not know what he was about to ask her?_

"You know?" Shinichi balked, staring at the phone in disbelief.

"You wanted to ask about the 'gift' that I asked Conan to pass to you right?"

Shinichi was stumped speechless. _Had he really been that obvious in his actions?_ Clearing his throat, Shinichi spoke nervously to the phone.

"S-so?" his stuttering voice echoing through the receiver, "What's with the... t-the k-kiss?"

Ran broke into fits of laughter at the sign of Shinichi's uncertainty and embarrassment, sending chilling goose bumps down Shinichi's spine as he gripped the phone tight in his hands.

"Well," she teased haughtily, "You'll just have to return and find out for yourself, do you?"

Then, the phone line disconnected, leaving Shinichi standing alone with more questions on his mind than before.

Placing the agency's phone back on its receiver, Ran took out the cellphone from her pocket and immediately dialled for Sonoko's mobile number. She and Sonoko had been waiting anxiously for this day since the plan was conceived. It was only fair to Sonoko if Ran reported to her the progress of the plan Sonoko had specially devised for her.

"Sonoko!" Ran greeted her the moment her best friend picked up her call, "Guess what? Shinichi just called!"

Sonoko giggled happily, "So what happened? What did you tell him?"

"I did exactly what you told me to do!" Ran smiled as she walked to the agency's window and pulled the blinds open, allowing the rays of the rising sun to illuminate her as they shone through the glass pane windows of the agency.

"So?" Sonoko teased on, sensing something more than amiss.

"Well," Ran smiled to herself, "Let's just say that Mouri Ran has successfully made the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, speechless."

The End.

* * *

"Cheek kissing is a ritual or social kissing gesture to indicate friendship, perform a greeting, to confer congratulations, to comfort someone, to show respect, or to indicate sexual or romantic interest."

- Wikipedia


End file.
